The Searcher
by Daydream1
Summary: I had to write this before the idea went away. First chapter is short but it gets better. A girl is searching for her only family left, but the trail much harder than it seems. Please Read & Reveiw!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: (Talking to FBI) I DIDN'T DO IT! I PUT A DISCLAIMER ON ALL MY THINGS! PROMISE! I always say this. I do not own the Ninja Turtles. See?  
  
I can't believe I'm starting a new story! Too many idea's at one time. Must ration out in small amounts. Bad Daydream! And I am not putting down orphanages in this story, I've never even been to one. It's just a story.  
  
Hi! My name's Sammy. Well, technically it's Samantha Lee Kelly, but everyone calls me Sam or Sammy so you might as well also. Um, I'm SUPPOSED to write down a description of myself so here it goes. I'm five feet even. My hair's a dark red color and is about six inches below my shoulders. It's extremely wavy. I weigh exactly 107 lbs. My eyes are an okay looking green color, sorta like pine tree needles. I'm an orphan since three months ago when my parents were killed. It still hurts to think about that. I guess it always will. Anywho, I'm fifteen and somewhere out there, well we'll get to that later. The newest place I've lived is in the sewers of New York with the strangest people I've ever met. I should probably start at the beginning.  
  
When my parents died, I didn't have any family members that wanted me so I was shipped off to an orphanage. I stayed there for about two weeks, but during those two weeks I was an outcast. It seems that orphans don't like other orphans who have actually met their parents. Consoling myself with the idea that I was going to escape, I survived through the pushes and hits. I planned it all down to the exact place I was going. Then I executed it. The night before I left, one of the girls pushed me down the stairs. I twisted my ankle, but the orphanage manager didn't care. That night I went to bed, sobbing softly to myself. 'Tomorrow will be the day.' I remember thinking to myself. The next morning, when we were taking a field trip I slipped away from the group, not looking back once. I was driven on by the fear that the manager Mrs. O'Dell might have sent the police after me. A ran down 5th street and didn't stop until I was too tired to carry on. I curled up in a cardboard box and fell asleep. The pain of my twisted ankle bothered me, but at least I was free now.  
  
The next day I began my search. I was looking for my older sister. That was a pretty stupid idea I guess, but I was determined. You see, when my mother was sixteen she had a daughter with my father. (It wasn't me it was my older sister.) Thinking that they were too young to have a child, so they gave her up to an orphanage. Later on when my mother was twenty-seven, they had me. I was about twelve when we moved north to New York. Oh yeah, I should probably tell you where we used to live which was the Tennessee mountains. My mom used to tell me all about my sister, describing her all the way down to her littlest toe. She'd tell me they'd called her Red because of the bright red hair that covered her small head. I'd laugh and smile when my mom would ruffle my hair and say the same to me. Hmm. Okay, back to the real story. After searching all day long for a sister that I didn't even know what her real name was, I'd go back to my box and sleep. This went on for about a month, until it started to get cold. When October rolled around, I began going to soup kitchens. They were always nice and they would give me new clothes whenever I asked, but I had a fear that they would force me to go back to an orphanage so I didn't ever stay long. Out on the streets, I learned to defend myself from child-murderers and the scum of the earth. When I was alone in my box at night, nursing my wounds from the day's fight, I'd think of things I had never thought of before. Like, no matter how bad your parents are you should be thankful you have them. And be thankful that you have a coat cause I didn't.  
  
One night it began to rain. Sure it had rained before, but this type of rain made me think that flash floods were coming. My box started to disintegrate so I got up and tried to find somewhere else to stay for the night. I searched for at least three hours, until, giving up hope, I sat down in the back of a dark alley. 'This is it.' I thought and pulled my drenched soup kitchen blanket around me. I fought to stay awake, but the freezing cold air mixed with the sleet like rain, combing together to penetrate my last line of defense. I kept getting hotter than the Sahara and then colder than the Artic. Finally I allowed the darkness that was creeping into the edges of my eyes to take me. I felt my body slump over in heap and that was it.  
  
When I finally woke up my vision was blurred, but I could have sworn that I saw a green something hovering over me. I watched as it bent and carefully picked me up. I couldn't even lift a hand to defend myself. Helpless, all I could do was pray that the person wasn't going to do something to me. I looked up into its face and to my surprise, saw great concern. It put me down for a few minutes so it could pry a nearby manhole cover off. Suddenly I remembered something a beggar had told me. "There's things that live in the sewers, pet." She said. "They protect the weak and helpless. Go there whenever you are in trouble." I had taken her as being crazy, but now it seemed that her advice was more a reality than her. Gentle hands picked me up, cradling me like a small child. "Don't be afraid." It said. "I'm not." I whispered to it and fell back into the awaiting black void. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Ninja Turtles.  
  
Glad y'all like it! Don't worry, I promise I won't stop working on the Fanboy story!  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, getting adjusted to the dim lights in the room. I was lying in a bed, covered in blankets. It was the warmest I'd been in months. At first all I wanted to do was snuggle back down into the covers and never get up again, but then curiosity got the best of me. 'Who would take in a street rat?' was the question ringing in my mind. Sighing, I pulled the covers away and threw my legs over the side of the bed. My eyes grew huge as I noticed I wasn't wearing the same clothes I had had on before. The blue sweatpants were a little big, but the white T-shirt with I- love-NYC on it felt like a circus tent. 'Great, they're giants.' My legs felt like jelly as they hit the floor. 'Not so fast, Sammy.' I told myself. Holding onto the bed, I made my way to the door. 'Now I know what a sailor feels like on land.' I pushed myself off the bed and fell onto the door. I gripped it with my remaining strength and slowly shuffled out slowly. I leaned against the wall outside the bedroom door and looked around.  
  
The room I was now in was gray and damp. It was large though. There was an old couch and a lumpy armchair sitting in the middle of the big room. A few beanbag chairs were spread out. A good size TV sat in the corner and attached to it was a Game Cube. A chessboard was spread out on the wooden coffee table, which looked like it had been broken several times. Seeing as the couch was the closet thing to me I lurched towards it but fell short. Being the gymnast that I am, I saved myself by quickly sticking out my hands making a bridge with my body. I tried to pull myself to a standing position, but no luck. I was still too weak. 'Idiot.' I thought to myself. I didn't really feel like falling on the floor at that moment so I just stayed like that. Suddenly, large green legs appeared at the other end of the room. "Whoa! What are you doing?!" Came a voice and the green legs hurried over to me. "What does it look like I was doing?" I asked the legs. Strong hands grabbed me around the waist and pulled me up. I looked into the face of my rescuer. It was a large turtle, quite a few inches taller than me. "The name's Leonardo, but you can call me Leo." He said and put me down on the couch. I stared hard at him. "Is it Halloween?" I asked him. He laughed. "No. This is what I really look like." Leonardo replied. "Why?" was my obvious next question. Leo smiled. "Hold on. Let me go get the guys and Master Splinter." He told me then left. I hugged my knees to my chest, which was thumping as hard as seemed humanly possible.  
  
'Turtles? Giant Turtles!? How many?' I asked myself, knowing I wouldn't know the answers. 'Stupid' I could hear Leo talking to someone. "Yeah she's awake." I heard him saying. "And you left her in the living room alone?" the voice asked. "Don't worry Donny. She's okay." Leo came back into the room, followed by three other turtles and a large rat. I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was seeing things. The one in the purple mask came over and ordered me to open my mouth. Warily, I did what he said. He stuck a thermometer in there immediately. "Don't bite it and don't talk." I looked past him at Leo. "Um, Donny, I think you're scaring her." Leo told the turtle, who recognized this and sat down beside the turtle in orange who was giving me a grin the size of Mt. Mitchell. I smiled back at him weakly. On the one of the beanbag chairs sat another turtle, this one with a red bandana. He was sitting sort of lopsided and examining a weapon he had in his hand. It looked like a mini trident. The rat sat down beside me on the couch. Even though I know it was wrong now, I cringed and backed away from him. "It is alright, young one." He told me. I couldn't believe he was talking. "How?" I whispered and then remembered I had been ordered not to talk. I glanced at the purple turtle but he didn't seem to mind. "I wanna tell her!" the orange turtle cried out in excitement. "No Mike!" came a simultaneous yell from the other three turtles. "Sor-ry!" Mike said. I winced at the loud noise. The rat patted my arm. "Do not mind Michelangelo. Now, our story is complicated. Are you sure you wish to hear it?" the rat asked me. I nodded my head.  
  
"My name is Splinter." Master Splinter started out at the very beginning. "Long ago, in Japan, I belonged to a ninjitstu master Hamato Yoshi. At that time, I was not in my present state of being. I was a regular rat, but I was constantly copying my master. Learning the art of self-defense was hard, but I was determined. A young man by the name of Oruku Saki trained at the same dojo as my master Yoshi, but they were complete opposites. Saki wanted power while Yoshi wanted peace. They competed over everything, especially a young woman. The lady, wishing to have my master, married him and the two of them escaped to New York City in America. I was with them. To Yoshi's dismay, Saki followed them there. While my master was at work, Saki ruthlessly slayed his beautiful wife. When Yoshi arrived, it was to late. I watched helplessly from my cage as the two of them battled, but in the end Saki prevailed. In a fit of rage, I bit through the cage door and attacked Saki. He cut off my right ear, but I had scratched him in the face, leaving a mark that he would never forget. After that I was all alone in the world."  
  
"Like me." I said softly. Splinter gave me a sympathetic look. "I am sure we shall here that story soon enough." He replied and went on with the tale. "Months later, I came across a puddle of green liquid. Crawling around in it was four tiny turtles. They had been covered in the slime for quite awhile. Thinking nothing of it, I climbed into the slime to rescue the baby turtles. I corralled them into a coffee can until the next morning they came tumbling out. They were twice their normal size. To my own surprise, I too was growing. As they grew, I thought them the ancient art of ninjistu. Using a renaissance art book I gave them names." Master Splinter nodded to his first son. "Leonardo." Leonardo smiled. "We've met." He stated. Mike pushed himself in front of Donatello. "Michelangelo." Mike beamed. "Just Mikey please." He exclaimed. I giggled as Donny pushed him out of the way. "Donatello." "Sorry to scare you earlier." He told me. "It's okay." I told him. "And Raphael." The red bandana turtle's head popped up. "Oh hey." Splinter turned back to me. "And what is your name, child?" He asked. I looked around at the green faces that were looking at me and sighed. "Samantha Lee Kelly." "Do we call you all three?" Mikey asked in wonderment. I giggled. "No that's okay. Sammy's fine." Donatello leaned back in his chair. "So why were you out on the street, Sammy?" he asked me.  
  
I bit my lower lip. I had known this was coming but didn't want to admit it. "My parents were killed in an accident and since no one on my mom's side of the family is alive and my dad's family hates me, I was sent to an orphanage." I glanced at the turtle's reaction. They all had some look of shock on their face. I returned to my story. "I didn't like it there so I didn't stay. After about two weeks I ran away to search for my older sister. She's supposed to live in New York, though I don't know where. I'm on the street's because I don't like soup kitchens." I stopped it there. "How long have you lived out there?" Leo asked. "About a month." I told him. "You had some minor injuries on you legs and arms." Donny stated. "How did you get those?" I winced, pulling my legs closer to my body. "Well, on the streets you have to defend yourself. Sometimes I didn't do such a good job and something would happen." Raphael seemed furious. "They raped you?" he asked, his dark eyes burning in silent rage. I shook my head. "No, I wouldn't let them." I tried to keep my voice steady. "They'd use their knives. I got cut pretty good a couple of times. I saw them do things to other girls though." I began to shake in remembrance. Mikey got up and walked over to me. "I promise nothing is ever going to happen to you like that ever again Sammy. I promise." He told me in a serious voice. I looked into his deep blue eyes. "I know." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't' own Ninja Turtles. Nothing has changed. Hmmm.  
  
Thank you for al the reviews! I'm always glad to get extremely long ones! Those are my favorites! On with this story! (I love exclamation marks!)  
  
"Are you hungry?" Mikey asked me. That was out of the blue, but I was. "Sorta." I said. "You are the skinniest person I have ever met." He stated, looked at Master Splinter for an okay, then grabbed me by the arm and dragged me off. I took in all the things around me as we walked down the hall. The walls were gray, like in the living room. Unlike my house where pictures of my family blocked out almost all the paint, there were none here. I saw the room that I had been in to start out with. Mikey took a left turn and suddenly we were in a kitchen. Pots and pans hanged from the ceiling and an old refrigerator sat in the corner. There was a table with chairs around it. "You can sit there." Mike said, pointing to the table. I pulled a wooden chair out and quickly sat down. Glancing around, I noticed the little peel off calendar on the wall. It was four days later than the last time I'd seen one. "Hey Mikey?" Mike didn't even look up. "Yeah duddette?" "How long have I been here?" I asked him, already knowing the answer but wanting it to be verified. "Four days." He replied. "Oh." Was all I could say. I watched Michelangelo pull things from cabinets and set them on the table. It made me think of when my mom cooked. She'd pull everything from the cabinets, put it on the bar, and then the two of us would try to make something. Most of the time our masterpieces would deflate or even bake all the way through. My Dad would be the taste-tester. He'd gag on whatever we gave him. 'Never again.' I thought to myself and blinked away the oncoming tears.  
  
"So, what do you want?" Mike asked as he smacked a loaf of bread onto the table. "What do you have?" I asked back. "Anything your heart desires besides broccoli. I don't keep it in my kitchen." He said and went back to the fridge. "Um, we got pizza, pizza, oh look!" he exclaimed pulling a moldy slice of cheese from inside and threw it in the trashcan. "And pizza." Mike finished. "I guess we're going to have pizza." He stated and pulled an entire one from the fridge. I gave it a skeptical look. "Is it any good?" I questioned as he put the massive thing on a pan and forced it into the oven. "What do you mean is it any good?" Mikey said, his head popping up from the oven. He stared at me hard. "You have had pizza before haven't you?" He said as if it were an impossible thing. Scared to death, I slowly shook my head. Mikey's eyes grew as big as saucers. "LEO!" he shouted. In a few seconds, Leo was in the doorway. "What?" He asked. Mikey pointed at me. "She h-has n-ever eaten PIZZA!" Leo's mouth flew open. "No way." He stared at me too. Now I was uncomfortable. You would have thought I had committed a great sin. "Yes way." I replied. "But everyone in the United States has had pizza at least once in their lives, right?" Mikey asked. Leo shrugged. "Guess not." I decided to try and explain why I had never had pizza before. "Um, my parents traveled a whole lot to other countries, so they weren't home a very often. I would stay with an old family friend who was a health nut until they got back and when they were at home we made our own meals. When I got to be about twelve, they were able to leave me at home alone and I could cook by then. I've never had to order pizza or anything else in my entire life." Mike and Leo looked at me strangely. "You were deprived of the pizza." Mike said in a joking tone. "Is it that good?" I asked Leo. "Hmm. Mike you're best at this, you explain pizza to her." He said to his all to happy brother. Mike beamed. "Pizza's like a taste of heaven that accidentally got cut off and fell to Earth and is now devoured by millions every day." His mouth began to water. "Sounds good." I said, smiling at the giant turtle. "Good?! It's great!" Mikey exclaimed, going over to check on the pizza. "It's done!" He cried, taking it out of the oven with cooking mittens covered in yellow ducks. Leo got up and went to the fridge. "Thirsty?" he asked me, gently shaking a Sprite in his hand. I nodded quickly. "Yep."  
  
Michelangelo placed the large pizza on the table in front of me. "Sammy," he said, inhaling the greasy smell, "You are gonna love this." I prodded a piece of cheese with my index finger. "Gooey." I stated. "That's what makes it good." Leo said, staring at the supposedly appetizing morsel. "Yeah, okay." I said unbelievably. Mikey sat down at the other side of the table. "Go ahead. Try it!" He urged me to eat. A scuffling sound at the door caught my attention. "Smelt the pizza." Raphael said coming into the kitchen, followed closely by Donatello. "What's up?" Donny asked as he walked in and sat down in the chair beside me. "Sammy's eating her first slice of pizza!" exclaimed Mike, his eyes glowing. "WHAT?!" Don and Raph yelled simultaneously. "You've never had pizza before?" Donny asked in an amazed voice. "Well, I am now." I told him. "Where did you used to live, the moon?" Raphael questioned, grabbing a slice of pizza and sitting down at the same time. I shook my head, causing my red hair to fly back and forth. "No, I've lived in New York for three years of my life. And no, my family wasn't a bunch of health freaks, we just never had pizza." I told him quickly. "Oh, so you live in New York? Where?" Leo tore his gaze away from the pizza and placed it on me. "I used to live in lower Manhattan until my parents died." I replied, still poking the pizza. It WAS really gross looking, the cheese was falling off the sides for heavens sake! "Where'd you live before New York?" Mike asked as he stuffed a slice of that slimy thing into his mouth. I smiled. "Tennessee. In the mountains." Raphael smirked. "Hill-Billy girl." He said, talking to me. "Sewer Turtle." I told him. "Gotcha there Raph." Leo said happily as he took a giangantic bite out of the pizza.  
  
"Come on Sammy! Give into the craving!" Mikey exclaimed, thrusting a slice of pizza at me. "Will it make you happy if I do?" I asked, knowing the answer already. "Yes!" Mikey said happily, doing all but jumping up and down with joy. Gingerly I took a smaller slice of pizza in my hands. I could feel Mike's immense joy; it almost sounded like a song. 'That's weird.' I thought to myself 'Feeling a sound.' I popped the pizza into my mouth. Immediately, my taste buds went into overload. "This is GOOD!" I practically yelled and devoured the rest of that slice and immediately snatched another one. I shoved the whole thing into my mouth and reached for another one. "Wow, she's eats more than you do Mike." Raphael muttered. I could barely hear him; the pizza was calling all of my attention to it. "This is REALLY REALLY good!" I said again and chewed my forth piece of pizza. "Whoa, dudette, slow down." Exclaimed Mike grabbing the rest of the pizza. "No! Must have more!" I yelled and snatched another piece. "You've made a pizza-eating monster, Mike!" Donny said even though he was smiling. I was pretty full after the fifth piece so I sat back in my chair and let the guys eat the rest. "Man, what is in that?" I asked Mikey who grinned, "Dough, tomatoes, stuff."  
  
Suddenly a thought struck me. "Hey guys?" Four green heads looked up from their pizza. "Where are MY clothes?" I asked. They all looked a little embarrassed. "We threw them out." Donny said after a bit. Before I could ask why, Raph broke in with, "They were all torn up and soaked. We'll get you some more though." I sighed with relief. "Whose are these anyway?" I questioned, tugging on the I love New York t-shirt. "Shirts mine." Mikey piped up. "And the pants are April's, a friend of ours." Leonardo put in. "She's a news-caster for channel 6." Mikey said, absentmindly twirling a pair of nunchuks on his finger. 'Nunchuks. Why?' I thought to myself. "April O'Neil? That April?" I asked him. "Uh-huh, we've known her for um about three years." He mumbled, eyes on pizza. "Hey, you're looking for a red-headed girl right?" Raphael asked. "Yeah, my sister, but I don't know anything about her. I don't even know her name." I told him, but I didn't know what that had to do with April O'Neil. "Hey Leo, do we know April's parents?" Raphael called to Leonardo who was busy looking at a swords book. Why they had one in the kitchen I really didn't want to ask. Leo looked up. "Um, don't think so, no." he replied and went back to his book. Raph turned back to me. "How much older is your sister than you? "Eleven years." I said immediately. "And you are how old?" Donny asked, seeming to release what Raphael was talking about. Even I was beginning to get an idea. "Fifteen." Donny snapped his fingers. "Darn it, April's twenty-eight. Sorry Sam." I shrugged. "It would have been wishful thinking to actually believe that your April would be my sister." I told him. "We'll help though." Mikey said, over-hearing the conversation. "It's basically impossible. I mean, I don't even know her first name!" My voice rose near the end. "We'll still help though." Mike said again. I cracked a smile. "Okay, so what do we do first?" I asked. "What do you want to do?" Mike asked the question that annoyed me the most. I suddenly felt really tired. "Sleep." I muttered. Mikey laughed. "But you've been doing that the whole time you've been here." I smiled as I felt my eyelids drop. "I know, but I don't think I can help it right now." I had to jerk my head up to keep from crashing into the table. "You okay?" I heard Mikey say. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just tired." I said, closing my eyes. "She's been up for too long. Shouldn't have let her do that, not right after she almost died of pneumonia." I heard Donny say. Once again, I felt someone pick me up and carry me out of the room. "No, I can walk." I said, almost totally out of it. "Nah, that's okay. I doubt you'd actually make it to you're room." Leo said. "Whatever." I murmured and fell asleep.  
  
Gotcha Lenni! It's almost holidays! Wait till then, I'll update so much it'll blow you're heads off. (Not literally) THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS! 


End file.
